You Know Nothing
by MayaMadena
Summary: Si Catelyn Stark avait su qui était vraiment Jon, elle aurait peut-être pu surpasser les liens du sang et l'aimer comme ses autres enfants. Mais elle ne le saura jamais. Ce n'était qu'un étranger, elle le détestait. Et il le savait. Cependant il ignorait que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.


L'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à David Benioff, D. B. Weiss et George R. R. Martin.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Family / Drama

 **Résumé :** Si Catelyn Stark avait su qui était vraiment Jon, elle aurait peut-être pu surpasser les liens du sang et l'aimer comme ses autres enfants. Mais elle ne le saura jamais. Ce n'était qu'un étranger, elle le détestait. Et il le savait. Cependant il ignorait que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

 **Note :**

Voici un mini One-shot d'un peu moins de 1 000 mots sur Game of Thrones, centré sur Jon Snow et Catelyn Tully/Stark. Ce n'était pas du tout prévu, l'idée m'est venu sans aucune raison pendant que je me faisais un café, allez comprendre !

Ce qui est bien dans GOT, c'est la diversité des personnages, mais du coup c'est difficile de développer les relations entre tout le monde, surtout que la série aime bien prendre son temps. Combien de fois les Stark ont failli se croiser sans que ça n'arrive jamais, à croire qu'ils aiment bien nous narguer ! Je me suis inspiré du passage de la troisième saison, où Catelyn discute avec Talisa. Cette scène était plus révélatrice sur ses sentiments envers Jon que toute les autres saisons réunies. J'au tout de suite pensé que Jon aurait mérité de savoir tout ça, mais vous connaissez la suite...

Spoil jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **You Know Nothing**

Jon Snow était le fils de Lord Eddard Stark. Mais pas celui de Lady Catelyn Tully.

Bien qu'il n'était pas un Stark, Jon aimait sa famille de tout son cœur, et peu importe ce qu'en pensaient certaines personnes, Winterfell était sa maison. Ce fut un crève-cœur de les quitter pour la garde de nuit, mais il avait pris sa décision. De toute façon, il finirait par les retrouver, ce n'était pas un adieu.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il aimait ses frères et sœurs, il aimait son père, et d'une certaine manière, il aimait aussi son épouse, celle qui n'était et ne serait jamais sa mère. En tout cas, il ne la détestait pas. Mais Catelyn, elle, le détestait. Il en était sûr.

Elle ne lui a jamais dit cela. Cependant, ce n'était pas un secret, elle ne faisait rien pour le cacher. Elle restait polie et aimable avec lui la plupart du temps, et n'avait ni gestes, ni paroles méprisantes. Mais certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être exprimée clairement pour être évidente. Comment cela pourrait en être autrement ? A ses yeux, il n'était surement qu'un bâtard qui n'avait pas sa place parmi les siens. Catelyn Stark ne l'a jamais aimé.

C'est, du moins, ce qu'il pensait.

S'il existait une chose que l'on pouvait accorder à Catelyn Stark, c'était d'aimer sa famille. Et plus que tout au monde, elle aimait ses enfants. Plus encore que son époux, sa propre vie et celle de tous les habitants de Westeros. Mais Jon n'était pas son enfant.

Dès l'instant où Eddard Stark était revenu avec cet enfant aux yeux et aux cheveux sombres, elle l'a détestait. Ce n'était qu'un étranger dans sa maison, un intrus qui lui rappelait à chaque instant la trahison de Ned. Sa simple vue lui était insupportable. Il gâchait son bonheur., la jalousie la consumait avec violence. Alors secrètement, elle pria les Dieux d'emporter ce monstre hors de sa vue, hors de ce monde.

Ils l'entendirent.

Lorsque le petit Jon attrapa la variole, elle osa enfin le regardait vraiment. Elle ne vit pas un monstre, juste un enfant innocent qu'elle avait condamné, qu'elle était en train de tuer à petit feu de ses propres mains. Elle était devenu le véritable monstre. Sa colère se transforma en dégoût, envers elle-même.

Pour la première fois, Catelyn aima cet enfant, elle l'aima intensément, comme une mère, même si elle n'était pas la sienne. Elle pria à nouveau, cette fois-ci sans s'en cacher. Elle pria nuit et jour pour sa guérison, quitte à tomber malade à son tour. Elle se promit de l'aimer ainsi toute sa vie, d'être sa mère et peu importe qu'ils ne partagent pas le même sang.

Ils l'entendirent une fois de plus.

Jon se rétablit. Mais elle ne put jamais tenir sa promesse. Elle essaya tant bien que mal. Aussi fort qu'elle pouvait essayer, elle fut tout de même incapable d'être une mère pour lui. Alors au moins, elle laisserait son époux être son père, et leurs enfants seront ses frères et sœurs, sans faire de différence. C'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, à défaut d'une mère, il aurait quand même une famille. Et peut-être qu'un jour elle ne lui ferait plus payer une erreur dont il n'est pas fautif. Peut-être qu'un jour elle lui demanderait pardon. Peut-être qu'un jour elle réussirait à lui dire qu'elle ne le haïssait pas, quand bien même ce ne serait pas vrai. Pas tout à fait.

Catelyn Stark n'était pas la mère de Jon Snow.

Mais ce que Jon ne saura jamais c'est qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Il se trouve même qu'elle l'a un jour aimé de tout son cœur, comme chacun de ses autres enfants. Mais il ne le saura jamais. Car Catelyn Stark est morte. Et tous ce qui reste d'elle dans la mémoire de Jon, c'est de la rancœur, et une voix qui priait pour lui quand il était malade, il y a longtemps maintenant.


End file.
